Ai No Raibaru
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: Dua orang rival yang tak pernah akur. Apakah mereka bisa bersatu?/"Teme!"/"Dobe!"/Onyx Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan tajam. /"Ya! Kurasa dia juga menyukai Maruto!"/"Naruto!" Hubungan rumit diantara keduanya pun dimulai!
1. Chapter 1 : He's mine!

Sudah jadi rahasia umum jika hubungan si bungsu Namikaze dan si bungsu Uchiha sama sekali tidak pernah akur. Mereka sudah selayaknya air dan minyak yang tidak dapat si satukan dalam satu wadah yang sama. Mereka seperti biasa akan selalu bertengkar jika mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Kebanyakan mereka akan saling melempar ejekan seperti kata _'Dobe'_ lalu dibalas dengan kata ' _Teme'_ atau yang paling parah mereka akan saling adu jotos meskipun Sasuke akan lebih sering mengalah jika sudah sampai ke tahap itu. Banyak yang mengira jika Sasuke adalah orang yang pengecut. Namun ada pula yang menilai jika Sasuke tidak menyukai hal-hal kekanakan seperti berkelahi di sekolah meskipun sebenarnya dia punya hobi aneh yaitu menggoda Naruto. Yah, dia memang mempunyai tempramen yang lebih stabil dibanding rivalnya sendiri. Namun tak ada yang tahu pasti, mengapa Sasuke selalu mengalah dalam hal adu fisik. Lemah? Tentu saja bukan! Bahkan fisik Sasuke jauh lebih tangguh dan sempurna diantara remaja laki-laki di sekolahnya.

"Teme!"

"Dobe! Totally dobe! Tak tertolong lagi."

"Dasar tiang listrik jelek!"

"Aku berani bertaruh jika 98% siswi disini adalah fansku, Dobe cebol idiot."

Napas Naruto kembang kempis. Pipinya menggembung lucu kala dia menyadari fakta menyebalkan satu itu. Hanya orang **idiot** yang mengatakan Sasuke itu jelek.

Siswa-siswi yang lain pun nampak biasa-biasa saja seolah pertengkaran semacam itu sudah biasa mereka lihat.

"Aku benci kepadamu,Teme! Benci, benci, benciii!!!"

Naruto berlari kencang meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang masih terdiam di halaman.

"Aku mencintaimu,dobe!" ujarnya lirih bak desiran angin.

 **愛のライバル**

 _Ai no Raibaru_

NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Humor receh

Summary : Dua orang rival yang tak pernah akur. Apakah mereka bisa bersatu?/"Teme!"/"Dobe!"/Onyx Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan tajam. /"Ya! Kurasa dia juga menyukai Maruto!"/"Naruto!" Hubungan rumit diantara keduanya pun dimulai!

 **WARNING!!!**

 **Fic ini mengandung konten BL/Shounen-ai/ AU!/School Life/ typo menjamur/ maybe OOC/ alur kecepetan/ update ngaret.**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ! No flame, kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopanlah yang layak di kotak review saya. Saya tekankan, bagi yang alergi dengan konten fic ini, silahkan klik menu BACK di layar masing-masing.**

 **Ai no Raibaru**

Chapter 1 : He's mine!

Menghentakan kakinya kesal, Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Ini adalah tahun keduanya di Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah swasta biasa-biasa saja di dekat pusat distrik. Dan dari sekian banyak sekolah di distrik ini, kenapa Naruto harus selalu satu sekolah dengan Sasuke? Bukannya memuji, Naruto yakin Sasuke cukup cerdas - _ahh_ bahkan dia terbilang cukup jenius untuk bisa masuk ke St. Mangekyo. Yah, sekolah elit satu itu pasti bukan apa-apa untuk orang sekelas Uchiha. Apa karena kebetulan? Naruto rasa tidak! Dari masuk _play group,_ TK, SD, SMP bahkan kini sampai SMU pun mereka selalu ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Naruto misuh-misuh sendiri. Apa lagi dengan adanya fans Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan. Teriakan mereka saja bahkan lebih berisik dari dengungan ribuan lebah atau bahkan dari suara mesin jet sekalipun! Dan hal itu membuat Naruto tidak betah berlama-lama menghirup oksigen yang sama dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Nampaknya moodmu memburuk hari ini?"

Naruto mendongkak, mendapati sosok tinggi Nara Shikamaru -sahabatnya yang mencegatnya di depan kelas barunya.

"Kau tidak perlu tanya! Kau pasti sudah tahu apa penyebabnya." ujar Naruto dengan wajah tertekuk kesal.

Shikamaru mengekor mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di barisan paling pinggir nomor 4 dari depan. Bangku yang dekat dengan jendela adalah bangku favoritnya.

"Yah aku hanya mencoba sedikit berbasa-basi denganmu." balas Shikamaru. Dia menguap lebar. Menarik kursi di sebelah Naruto dan duduk disana. "Dan masalah apa lagi yang kalian ributkan? Kuingatkan jika masalah kaos kakimu yang hilang sebelah karena ulah Sasuke kemarin itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak."

Naruto memutar bola mata. Dia cukup dibuat malu sekaligus kesal karena dia harus pulang dengan kaos kaki yang cuma sebelah karena Sasuke mencurinya dan menyimpannya di atas loker. Yah, karena Sasuke tahu. Naruto tidak mungkin bisa menggapainya karena tubuhnya pendek untuk ukuran remaja laki-laki seusianya.

"Aku sungguh tidak tahan karena dia terus menggangguku setiap kali kami bertemu."

"..." Shikamaru diam saja. Dia masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita Naruto. Meskipun netranya sudah agak menyipit karena menahan kantuk.

"Aku tentu saja tidak akan berulah jika dia tidak menggangguku! Dan aku baru tahu jika si Teme jelek itu bisa melakukan hal konyol seperti mencuri kaos kakiku. Cuma sebelah pula!" lanjut Naruto dengan diakhiri suara gebrakan di meja.

"Kurasa itu hanya pelampiasannya saja karena dia tidak mungkin kan mencuri celana dalammu."

 **BLETAK!!!**

Tepat dua detik setelah Shikamaru mengutarakan pendapatnya, sebuah bogem mentah mendarat dengan mulus di puncak kepalanya. Membuat empunya mengaduh sakit.

"Sakit!" Shikamaru meringis sakit sembari mengelus puncak kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau gila ya?! Jangan mengada-ada! Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, kau membuatku ragu jika IQ-mu itu 200 seperti yang Iruka-sensei katakan!"

"Karena IQku 200 lah aku berkata hal yang tak mungkin dinalar olehmu."

Naruto mengapit dagu sambil manggut-manggut. Mungkin perkataan Shikamaru ada benarnya juga. Sasuke terbilang cukup aneh. Untuk ukuran cowok paling populer di sekolah pun Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya pacar. Haruno Sakura -siswi tahun kedua yang Naruto klaim sebagai siswi paling cantik di sekolah saja Sasuke tolak dengan mentah-mentah! Bahkan Naruto ingat saat siswi bersurai musim semi itu menangis tersedu di kelas sesaat setelah pernyataan cintanya di belakang sekolah.

"Hei,Shika!"

Shikamaru menyangga kepalanya. Menatap malas Naruto yang nampak berwajah aneh.

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir jika Uchiha Teme itu abnormal?"

Shikamaru masih diam saja. Dia tahu jika Naruto belum puas bicara jika cuma satu kalimat.

"Banyak siswi cantik di sekolah ini yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya tapi ditolaknya dengan mentah-mentah! Apa mungkin seleranya itu tante-tante kesepian yang banyak uang?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Nampaknya otak sahabat pirangnya bergeser beberapa centimeter dari posisi awalnya.

"Uchiha itu sudah kaya. Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?"

"Umm...kau benar juga. Tapi aku tetap merasa jika dia itu abnormal. Rambutnya yang mirip bokong unggas saja sudah terbilang abnormal untuk ukuran manusia."

Lalu rambut Naruto yang mirip durian itu termasuk kategori apa? Shikamaru memutar bola matanya -jengah.

"Sesukamu sajalah!" ujar Shikamaru tak peduli.

"Tapi kenapa dari sekian banyak siswa disini harus aku yang diganggunya?!"

Shikamaru menelungkupkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Ini sudah sekian ratus bocah pirang di samping Shikamaru bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Rasanya Shikamaru sudah sangat bosan mendengarnya. Jika Shikamaru mengatakan jawabannya, dia takut Naruto akan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa nantinya. Dia tidak tahu apakah Naruto itu bodoh atau polos untuk hal seperti ini.

"Kyaaaa...kyaaaa!!!"

Suara riuh dari arah koridor membuat wajah Naruto kembali tertekuk cemberut. Jika sudah ada teriakan-teriakan seperti itu bisa dipastikan Uchiha Sasuke ada di sekitar mereka. Dan benar saja! Pintu geser dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Sasuke.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut. Lagi-lagi mereka sekelas. Naruto mengutuk siapapun yang meletakan mereka berdua di kelas yang sama.

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di atap sekolah sembari menatap kearah kerumunan siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen yang baru saja menyelesaikan jam pelajaran mereka hari ini. Manik onyxnya terpaku ke arah sosok pirang yang berjalan berdampingan dengan remaja berkucir tinggi yang baru saja dia ketahui jika dia bernama Nara Shikamaru. Yah, dia ingat tentang siswa peraih nilai tertinggi seangkatan sewaktu SMP dulu. Shikamaru lah orangnya. Rival Sasuke yang sesungguhnya.

Awalnya dia sedikit heran karena Shikamaru malah mengikuti jejak Naruto yang diterima di sekolah biasa-biasa saja semacam Konoha Gakuen.

Bibir Sasuke berdecak saat dengan akrab Naruto merangkul bahu Shikamaru dan berjalan beriringan bersama. Sasuke akui jika dia merasa sangat iri. Dia dan Naruto memiliki hubungan yang rumit. Jangankan berjalan bersama seperti itu, bertatap muka saja mereka akan berakhir bertengkar satu-sama lain. Sebenarnya ejekan dan pertengkarannya selama ini dengan Naruto hanya caranya saja untuk menarik perhatian Naruto. Meskipun dengan resiko dia dibenci oleh si pirang.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Sasuke menoleh mendapati sosok sahabatnya -Hyuuga Neji datang dan menepuk bahunya lumayan keras.

"Hn." ujarnya pendek. Maniknya kembali mencari sosok si pirang yang ternyata sudah hilang di balik tembok.

"Kenapa kau tidak menembaknya saja?"

Onyx Sasuke menatap tak paham Neji yang mesem-mesem tak jelas di sampingnya.

"Huh?"

"Namikaze Maruto."

"Naruto!" koreksi Sasuke.

"Ah ya! Anak itu, kupikir kau menyukainya." ujar Neji menjawab wajah tak paham Sasuke. Dia ikut bersandar di pagar pembatas dan memandang langit biru dengan manik lavendernya.

Jauh dari reaksi yang diharapkan Neji, Sasuke mendengus kasar dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kau tidak usah mengajariku!"

"Kalau kau tidak bertindak cepat, dia bisa direbut orang lain. Kau kenal anak laki-laki dengan kuciran mirip nanas itu?"

"Shikamaru?" tebak Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Pasalnya tak ada anak lain dengan model rambut seperti itu terkecuali Iruka-sensei -guru Sastra mereka.

"Ya! Kurasa dia juga menyukai Maruto."

"Naruto."

"Maaf. Habisnya kau selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dobe. Jadi aku tidak tahu nama aslinya."

Sasuke merotasi kedua matanya mendengar alasan Neji.

"Hn."

Neji sepertinya sedikit kecewa dengan respon cuek Sasuke. Dia pikir dengan pergi ke atap dan menggoda Sasuke akan sedikit menghiburnya. Nyatanya anak bermarga Uchiha itu memang terlalu sulit diprovokasi.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah punya pacar?" celetuk Neji saat melihat Sasuke menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak dan melenggang pergi menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Agaknya Neji belum menyerah untuk menggoda Sasuke. Binggo! Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat setelah Neji mengatakan itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Namun Neji tahu jika pertanyaannya itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terusik.

"Anak itu pacaran?" Sasuke berdecih dengan senyum meremehkannya. "Melihatnya bergandengan tangan dengan wanita saja aku tidak pernah."

"Pacar wanita mungkin memang tidak punya. Bagaimana dengan pacar laki-laki? Kau tahu hubungan semacam itu sudah tidak tabu lagi di jaman sekarang. Kau saja yang kuno!"

Berikutnya Sasuke terdiam. Bibirnya terkunci rapat dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sepertinya Neji berhasil mengusik sisi gelap seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yah, lagi pula bukannya Ma-Naruto cukup manis? Sifatnya yang humoris dan _easy going_ tentu jadi daya tariknya. Meskipun dia terbilang cukup hiperaktif untuk ukuran manusia normal."

 **BRAK!!!**

Neji hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Sasuke tanpa tendeng aling-aling menendang pintu atap dengan sangat keras lalu berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oi, kau bisa merusak engsel pintunya, bodoh!" teriak Neji begitu dilihatnya pintu keluar itu menjadi korban kekerasan Sasuke.

"Cih, padahal aku belum puas memanas-manasinya."

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Naruto sukses dibuat heran karena tidak seperti biasanya, begitu Sasuke bertemu pandang dengannya kali ini tak ada satu pun kata-kata bernada mengejek ditujukan kepadanya. Anehnya lagi, sejak kapan bangku Sasuke pindah jadi di belakangnya?! Dan apa lagi, sejak tadi tengkuk Naruto merasa merinding saat dirinya merasa seperti sedang diawasi oleh singa kelaparan. Perubahan itu pun tak luput dari pengawasan Shikamaru yang kini duduk tepat di samping Sasuke. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan si raven yang tak juga mengalihkan pandangnnya dari si pirang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tak hanya Naruto dan Shikamaru, para penghuni kelas yang lain pun turut serta merasa heran dengan perubahan itu. Meskipun kelas jadi terlihat lebih tenang, namun entah mengapa ada sebuah atmosfer kurang menyenangkan ada di kelas itu.

Dan begitu pelajaran telah usai, Naruto dengan sigap menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang menata alat tulisnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku terus?!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas secara spontan melihat interaksi dua orang yang paling tidak akur itu.

"Apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Aku tahu kau selalu mentapku dari belakang. Itu sungguh membuatku merasa terganggu!"

"Kenapa kau merasa seperti itu? Kau ada di depanku, tentu saja aku melihatmu. Dasar dobe!"

Naruto bungkam untuk sejenak.

"Lalu kenapa kau duduk disini? Tadinya ini tempat Lee!"

"Bukankah siapa saja boleh duduk disini? Lagi pula Lee tidak keberatan menukar tempat duduknya denganku."

Manik biru Naruto mencari sosok Lee. Remaja dengan alis tebal itu nampak mengacungkan jempolnya dari arah bangku yang tadinya di tempati Sasuke. Pantas saja, Lee dengan suka rela menukar tempat duduknya! Di sampingnya ada Sakura yang merupakan pujaan hati si alis tebal.

"K-kau..."

Sebelum Naruto melayangkan jotosannya, Shikamaru dengan segera melerai si pirang.

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Untuk apa kau mempermasalahkannya?"

Seketika itu manik onyx Sasuke berinteraksi dengan manik kuaci milik Shikamaru. Singkat, namun Shikamaru merasa ada hawa permusuhan di tatapan itu.

"Kita pergi ke kafetaria saja! Hari ini tanggal 28 kan? Ramen kesayanganmu akan habis jika kau tetap disini."

"Astaga! Hampir saja aku lupa! Gara-gara si Teme ini aku hampir saja melupakannya."

Berikutnya Sasuke hanya bisa melihat punggung Naruto menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti mengganggunya?"

Shikamaru memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam di bangkunya. Remaja raven itu sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah!" Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Shikamaru. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam mereka.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau menjauh dari sisinya. Dia milikku!" ujar Sasuke lirih namun cukup untuk bisa tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Shikamaru. Dan Sasuke berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang sudah di dengarnya dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continue or Discontinue?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Confession

"Aku tidak tahu apa motifmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti mengganggunya?"

Shikamaru memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam di bangkunya. Remaja raven itu sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah!" Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Shikamaru. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam mereka.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau menjauh dari sisinya. Dia milikku!" ujar Sasuke lirih namun cukup untuk bisa tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Shikamaru. Dan Sasuke berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang sudah di dengarnya dari Sasuke.

 **愛のライバル**

Ai no Raibaru

NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Humor receh

Summary : Dua orang rival yang tak pernah akur. Apakah mereka bisa bersatu?/"Teme!"/"Dobe!"/Onyx Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan tajam. /"Ya! Kurasa dia juga menyukai Maruto!"/"Naruto!" Hubungan rumit diantara keduanya pun dimulai!

 **WARNING!!!**

Fic ini mengandung konten BL/Shounen-ai/ AU!/School Life/ typo menjamur/ maybe OOC/ alur kecepetan/ update ngaret.

DONT LIKE DONT READ! No flame, kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopanlah yang layak di kotak review saya. Saya tekankan, bagi yang alergi dengan konten fic ini, silahkan klik menu BACK di layar masing-masing.

Ai no Raibaru

Chapter 2 : Confession

.

.

.

Neji nyaris saja menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya saat melihat sosok Sasuke dengan wajah kesal legendarisnya mendekat kearahnya yang duduk di salah satu meja kafetaria di barisan tengah.

 **BRAKK!!!**

Begitu sampai di meja Neji, Sasuke meletakan atau lebih tepatnya membanting nampan makan siangnya sampai isinya sedikit mucrat dan mengenai blazer Neji. Niat tertawanya langsung lenyap. Sepertinya mood sahabatnya sedang sangat buruk hari ini. Menggodanya disaat mood seperti itu sama saja cari mati.

"Ada apa lagi? Ini bukan kebiasaanmu memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu! Semua fansmu bisa mengira kau itu keturunan _yakuza_ atau semacamnya."

 _"Urusai!"_

Neji langsung ciut. Dia menatap Sasuke yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Menyendok nasi dengan sendokan besar dan menguyahnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Sementara manik _onyx_ miliknya tertuju kearah meja paling pojok dimana Shikamaru dan Naruto duduk bersama. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat sampai Naruto rela membagi ramen kesayangannya dan menyuapkannya kepada Shikamaru. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru menikah saja. Manik lavendernya menatap Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. Neji _sweat drop_. Mungkinkah Sasuke sedang membayangkan dia sedang mengunyah Shikamaru?

"Pasti kesal sekali ya melihat mereka seperti itu setiap hari?" ujar Neji.

Sasuke masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Seolah dia tidak ingin melewatkan satupun moment ShikaNaru yang tersaji di depannya. Neji menghela nafas. Sahabatnya memang keterlaluan! Sudah tahu dirinya menyukai Naruto namun dirinya terlalu gengsi mengungkapkannya secara terbuka. Meskipun Neji tidak sekelas dengan mereka bertiga, tapi Neji tahu jika rasanya betapa menyesakan sekali melihat orang yang kau suka berduaan dengan orang lain. Terlebih lagi orang itu adalah saingan cintanya.

 _"Nee..."_ Neji menyangga dagunya dan menatap malas Sasuke. "Yakin, kau tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu? Memangnya kau mau terus seperti ini?"

"Berhentilah mengoceh yang tidak-tidak!"

Tatapan sadis dilancarkan. Membuat Neji mengangkat kedua tangannya -tanda menyerah.

" _Ah, sou!_ Tapi kalau kau patah hati jangan sekali-kali mencariku ya! Aku tidak ingin mengorbankan waktu berhargaku untuk mendengarkan curhatanmu." kata Neji mulai dongkol. Dia mencoba bersimpati namun nampaknya rasa simpatinya tak membuat remaja pecinta tomat itu merasa lebih baik.

Sasuke kembali menatap tajam Neji. Bicara saja memang gampang! Tapi menyiapkan mental-lah yang menjadi kendalanya. Ada banyak pikiran negatif yang terus mengantui Sasuke. Mungkin saja dia buang angin di sela-sela pernyataan cintanya hingga membuatnya malu setengah mati. Atau mungkin saja Naruto akan menolaknya mentah-mentah mengingat hubungan mereka yang kurang baik .Bocah itu pasti akan menertawakannya habis-habisan. Dan dia akan malu luar biasa jika mereka berdua bertemu.

"Sebenarnya aku takut jika dia akan menolakku. Dan hubungan rumit ini akan jadi semakin rumit."

"Padahal kau sendiri yang membuatnya jadi rumit,Sas!" ujar Neji sembari merotasi kedua matanya. "Cara pendekatanmu itu benar-benar _anti mainstream._ Wajar saja dia merasa tidak suka berdekatan denganmu."

"Kalau kau hanya bicara untuk menceramahiku, lebih baik kau pergi saja!"

"Oi, kau duluan yang datang kepadaku!"

"..." Sasuke diam saja. Dia kembali memakan makan siangnya dengan tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba berbaikan dengannya? Aku yakin dia akan memaafkanmu." Neji kembali menompang dagunya sambil memandang malas sosok Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

"Berbaikan?"

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut dalam. Dia sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk berbaikan dengan si pirang. Namun entah mengapa setiap kali bertemu dengan Naruto, selalu saja kata-kata menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

 **1 Tahun kemudian...**

Tak terasa satu tahun telah berlalu, dan hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto sama sekali tak ada kemajuan. Mereka masih saling mengejek satu sama lain jika bertemu. Namun intensitasnya kali ini lebih jarang karena di tahun ketiga mereka ternyata ditempatkan di kelas yang berbeda. Mereka pun jadi jarang bertemu. Naruto sendiri nampaknya kini lebih memfokuskan diri belajar di kelas atau di perpustakaan bersama Shikamaru. Dia sibuk belajar guna mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang sebentar lagi akan diadakan di sekolahnya. Tak pelak hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa kesepian karena tak ada yang dia bisa goda pastinya. Neji? Ahh...jika memikirkan namanya saja, Sasuke tidak berminat. Yang ada bocah itu akan balik menggodanya hingga membuat Sasuke merasa kesal sendiri.

Hari ini Sasuke beberapa kali lewat di depan kelas Naruto hanya untuk sekedar mengobati rasa penasarannya tentang kegiatan si pirang akhir-akhir ini. Dan ketika dia menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan kelas si pirang, bisa dilihat jika remaja bersurai pirang itu nampak tengah berkutat dengan buku dan alat tulisnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya ketika dia dilanda kebingungan dan kembali belajar dengan wajah yang kelewat serius. Tentu tak ada hal yang membahagiakan bagi Sasuke selain melihat Naruto kesal atau tertawa hingga semua deretan giginya terlihat.

"Apa kau bisa minggir?"

Sasuke terkaget melihat Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan setumpuk buku paket di kedua tangannya.

"Kau menghalangi jalan."

Dengan wajah kesal Sasuke memberi jalan kepada Shikamaru sebelum dia bergegas kembali ke kelas setelah melihat Naruto bersorak gembira dengan kehadiran remaja berkucir itu.

.

.

.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sosok Shikamaru berada di depannya dan mencuri perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Ada apa? Tidak bisa kita bicara disini saja?"

"Tidak."

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia menuruti kata-kata Shikamaru dan mengekori remaja berkucir itu ke tangga darurat menuju atap sekolah. Tak seperti biasanya remaja yang kerap kali di panggil rusa pemalas oleh Naruto itu datang menemuinya dan mengajaknya bicara berdua begini. Apa jangan-jangan Shikamaru akan menyatakan cinta kepadanya? Menurut pengalamannya yang sudah-sudah sih begitu. Si penembak akan mengajaknya bicara berdua di tempat yang sepi. Dalam hal ini, selain halaman belakang dan atap, tangga darurat adalah _spot_ yang paling sering di datangi para muda-mudi yang akan menyatakan cintanya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri membayangkan sosok Shikamaru dengan wajah _blushing_ menyatakan cintanya sambil tersipu malu.

Dan tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Tempat itu memang sangat sepi dan jarang dilalui orang.

"Sasuke..." Shikamaru menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan serius. Sasuke sendiri sedang berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Dia masih bingung akan memakai kata-kata seperti apa guna menolak si remaja berkucir itu. Apakah dia harus memakai alasan jika Shikamaru terlalu _manly_ untuk menjadi _uke_ -nya? Secara dilihat sekilas saja sudah ketahuan jika tubuh mereka sama-sama tinggi dan cukup berisi. Dua-duanya juga jenius di bidang akademik dan non akademik meskipun Shikamaru lebih sering mengunakan waktu olahragaya untuk tidur di suatu tempat, tapi ketangkasan pemuda itu juga patut diacungi jempol.

Batin Sasuke mengerang frustasi.

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku."

Tuh kan! Sasuke mulai uring-uringan. Wajahnya boleh saja tenang tapi keringat dingin nampak menetes dari pelipisnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mendapat pernyataan cinta dari laki-laki, tapi jika laki-lakinya modelnya semacam Shikamaru begini, sungguh ini baru pertama kalinya. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit _nervous._

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku kepada Naruto."

"Oooh...A-APA?!"

Shikamaru memasukan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Manik kuaci-nya menatap wajah bodoh Sasuke dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Kau juga menyukainya kan? _Mendokusai!_ "

"Hei, jangan mengada-ada! Aku sama sekali tidak-"

"Terserah."

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Kini hatinya jauh lebih gelisah setelah mendengar kata-kata Shikamaru. Bukannya Shikamaru hanya teman Naruto?

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini kepadaku?"

Suara tawa merendahkan Shikamaru membuat manik _onyx_ Sasuke membola.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan penyebabnya. Tapi aku tahu, kau hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Kutunggu sampai hari festival minggu depan. Jika kau tidak juga mengatakannya, kuanggap kau merelakan Naruto untuk jadi miliku."

Telapak tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Apa Shikamaru berniat menantangnya? Cih, omongan Neji benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Naruto langsung menghampiri Shikamaru begitu siswa dengan kuciran mirip nanas itu menampakan diri di kelas.

"Ada apa mencariku?"

"Ahh, ini..." Naruto memberikan selembar kertas kepada Shikamaru yang berdiri di depannya. "Ino-chan memberikan _form_ itu kepadamu. Karena tadi kau tidak ada di kelas, dia menitipkannya kepadaku. Selamatnya, kau dapat undangan dari universitas ternama di California."

"Memangnya mereka tahu jika aku akan lulus ujian?"

"Kau kan si IQ 200 kebanggaan Asuma-sensei, mana mungkin kau tidak lulus. Kurasa bahkan kau bisa menjawab soal ujian dengan mata tertutup."

Shikamaru tersenyum geli. Dia menggulung kertas itu dan memukulkannya di kepala Naruto.

"Dasar berlebihan! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membaca soalnya jika mataku tertutup, bodoh!"

"Uh, sudah kupuji setinggi langit, kau malah balik mengejekku! Kalau kau tidak mau, berikan _form_ itu kepadaku! Aku saja yang kuliah disana."

Tangan Shikamaru terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Mencoba menggoda Naruto untuk mengambil _form_ itu dari tangannya. Namun, tangan Shikamaru terlalu tinggi untuk Naruto bisa raih. Yang ada, si pirang hanya melompat-lompat tanpa meraih apapun.

"Memangnya kau bisa menyesuaikan otakmu disana? Rambut pirangmu bisa rontok jika kau kuliah disana."

"Jangan sembarangan ya! Lihat saja nanti kau akan mendapati namaku di deretan paling atas saat nilai ujian dipasang."

"Mana mungkin."

"Argh... kau mau kuhajar ya?!"

Tanpa sengaja, Sasuke yang hendak kembali ke kelasnya melewati kelas Naruto dan melihat keakraban ShikaNaru. Shikamaru yang dikenal lebih sering menguap ketimbang tersenyum itu pun sampai tertawa lebar seperti orang bodoh. Cih, inikah akhir dari kisah cintanya?

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebagai ketua OSIS, tugas Sasuke dimasa peralihan jabatan seperti ini dibilang cukup banyak dan menguras tenaga. Apalagi saat festival sekolah diadakan. Dia sebagai ketua OSIS yang merangkap sebagai ketua panitia, benar-benar dibuat sibuk dengan kegiatan yang ada. Sasuke harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar festival itu berjalan dengan lancar. Dan itu sangat menyita waktunya hingga dia sangat jarang melihat eksistensi Naruto. Sepertinya anak itu sama sibuknya dengan dirinya mengingat kelasnya mengusulkan membuat stand cafe yang membutuhkan banyak persiapan.

Dan untunglah meskipun diawal dia sangat sibuk, pada hari festival yang dia lakukan cukup berkeliling dan mengawasi jalannya festival bersama anggota OSIS yang lain.

"Aku tidak mau, _dattebayou_!"

Manik onyx Sasuke langsung tertuju kearah stand cafe milik kelas Naruto. Melihat ornamen dan kostum yang ada, sepertinya mereka mengambil tema _cosplay._ Nampak di bagian depan, Rock Lee yang tahun ini kembali ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Naruto kini sedang memakai _dress_ Cina berwarna merah terang dengan belahan kaki sangat tinggi. Bahkan Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat paha Lee yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus. Melihatnya saja sungguh membuat mata Sasuke iritasi. Dan _ppffffftt..._

Sasuke hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri saat melihat Shikamaru dengan wajah ogah-ogahan muncul dari dalam ruang ganti dengan _dress gotic_ berenda-renda dan rambutnya dikucir dua. Apa-apan tampilannya itu?! Sasuke hampir saja meledak karena menahan tawa.

"Ayo keluar, Naruto!"

Dibelakang sana, Sasuke melihat Ino sedang menarik seseorang dari dalam ruang ganti.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke melangkah mendekat. Dia penasaran dengan kostum yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Naruto! Tamu kita sedang menunggu!"

"Kenapa harus aku yang memakai ini? Ini memalukan sekali. Bagaimana jika si Teme itu melihatku? Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku ini?"

Ino mengeram marah. Dia menyibak tirai ruang ganti itu dengan paksa.

"Pikirkan itu saja nanti, bodoh! Kafe kita sedang kebanjiran orderan! Lagi pula kan kau sendiri yang mengusulkan untuk mengambil tema ini."

"Ugh..."

Naruto dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus akhirnya keluar dari ruang ganti. Menggunakan baju maid dengan apron berwarna putih lengkap dengan telinga kucing di sela-sela surai pirangnya.

Sasuke sempat terpana melihatnya. Namun dia tersadar jika bukan hanya dirinya yang menatap si pirang dengan tatapan terpesona, namun juga rival cintanya -Shikamaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh...akhirnya selesai juga!"

Naruto berseru sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tangannya. Beberapa kali melakukan peregangan badan sampai Shikamaru datang dan memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Serahkan sisanya kepadaku!"

Shikamaru merebut lap yang dipegang oleh Naruto dan mulai membereskan sisa perabotan yang masih tertinggal di meja.

"Lho, kemana _dress_ milikmu?"

"Stand cafenya sudah tutup. Tentu saja aku sudah membumihanguskannya, bodoh!"

"Eh, padahal kau sangat manis memakai kostum itu, Shika!"

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, bodoh!"

Naruto tertawa senang saat Shikamary nampak kesal dengan ejekannya. Entah cara seperti apa yang Ino pakai untuk membujuk siswa paling malas seantero Konoha Gakuen itu agar mau memakai pakaian wanita.

"Ganti baju sana! Malam puncak akan segera dimulai, yang lain sudah berada di halaman untuk menyalakan api unggun. Memangnya kau akan memakai baju itu terus?"

Wajah Naruto kontan saja langsung memerah. Memakai pakaian wanita adalah hal termemalukan yang pernah dia lakukan selama hidupnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan melepasnya! Baju berenda ini benar-benar membuat badanku gatal-gatal!"

"Terserah kau sajalah!"

Naruto pun beranjak meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang memberesekan _stand cafe_ mereka.

"Naruto."

"Iya-"

 **KLIK!**

Kilat kamera ponsel Shikamaru membuat Naruto terkaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, rusa bodoh?!"

"Untuk kenang-kenangan. Jarang-jarang aku melihat ini." ujar Shikamaru sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Ugh, kau curang! Tahu begini, tadi aku foto saja kau dengan pakaian tadi. Cepat hapus foto itu!"

"Dari pada itu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Melihat wajah Shikamaru yang berubah serius membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan pemuda berkucir itu katakan?

"Ya sudah katakan saja!"

Shikamaru menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Meskipun dia sudah tahu jawaban si pirang, yang penting dia sudah berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Netra Naruto mengedip-ngedip polos. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tawanya meledak seolah-olah Shikamaru baru saja melontarkan sebuah lelucon kepadanya.

"Astaga! Kupikir kau akan berkata apa?!" Naruto tersenyum. "Shika, aku juga menyukaimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _Yo~ minna? Genki?_

 _Akhirnya saya menyelesaikan chapter 2 ini, meskipun rasanya ini terlalu singkat. Memang tidak terlalu panjang karena saya berniat membuat ini jadi Threeshoot dengan 1 omake. Baru rencana saja sih...realisasinya lihat saja nanti! Lalu untuk semua yang sudah mendukung saya. Karena kalian, saya mencoba bertahan di fanfiction meskipun fic yang saya buat dihujat banyak orang, meskipun lapak fanfiction sudah mulai sepi, saya yakin masih ada orang yang setia bertahan disini. Sekali lagi, untuk semuanya saja, reader sekerabat sekapal saya, reviewer tercinta, silent reader juga...saya ucapkan terima kasih. Semoga fic nan jelek ini mampu menghibur kalian semuanya. Sekian dan sampai jumpa!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kuroi Sora18**_

 _ **log out...**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Proximity

"Dari pada itu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

Melihat wajah Shikamaru yang berubah serius membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan pemuda berkucir itu katakan?

"Ya sudah katakan saja!"

Shikamaru menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Meskipun dia sudah tahu jawaban si pirang, yang penting dia sudah berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Netra Naruto mengedip-ngedip polos. Namun beberapa saat kemudian tawanya meledak seolah-olah Shikamaru baru saja melontarkan sebuah lelucon kepadanya.

"Astaga! Kupikir kau akan berkata apa?!" Naruto tersenyum. "Shika, aku juga menyukaimu.

 **愛のライバル**

Ai no Raibaru

NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Humor receh

Summary : Dua orang rival yang tak pernah akur. Apakah mereka bisa bersatu?/"Teme!"/"Dobe!"/Onyx Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan tajam. /"Ya! Kurasa dia juga menyukai Maruto!"/"Naruto!" Hubungan rumit diantara keduanya pun dimulai!

 **WARNING!**

 **Fic ini mengandung konten BL/Shounen-ai/ AU!/School Life/ typo menjamur/ maybe OOC/ alur kecepetan/ update ngaret.**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ! No flame, kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopanlah yang layak di kotak review saya. Saya tekankan, bagi yang alergi dengan konten fic ini, silahkan klik menu BACK di layar masing-masing.**

Ai no Raibaru

Chapter 3 : Proximity

 **BRAK!** Pintu atap tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar. Sasuke dengan wajah kacau berulang kali memukuli pagar pembatas dengan keras. Kata-kata Naruto yang dia dengar tadi membuat hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping.

Dia tidak sengaja mendengar pengakuan Shikamaru saat dirinya akan menemui Ino untuk meminta laporan jalannya festival. Dan yang dia dapati, ternyata Shikamaru tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya tempo hari. Shikamaru memang laki-laki sejati yang berani menyatakan cintanya kepada orang yang dia cintai secara terang-terangan. Bukan seorang pengecut seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Dan yang terburuk dari semuanya, ternyata Naruto juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan remaja berkucir itu.

 _"Kuso!Kuso!Kus-"_

 **BRAK!**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan umpatannya, Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar pintu atap tiba-tiba tertutup dengan keras. Dia melihat sosok Naruto berurai air mata di belakangnya. Namun begitu Naruto tersadar jika ada sosok Sasuke di atap itu selain dirinya, dia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

" _Gomen,_ kupikir tidak ada orang disini." ujar Naruto seraya beranjak dari sana.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Tangan Naruto terhenti saat hendak memegang gagang pintu. Dia mendadak terpaku menatap ubin di bawahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Naruto dengan nada parau.

Sasuke merasa emosinya mendadak meluap begitu melihat orang yang dicintai datang dengan berurai air mata. Itu bukan ekspresi seseorang yang baru saja menerima pernyataan cinta. Dan secara tidak sadar Sasuke berlari mencegah Naruto untuk beranjak dari situ.

"Katakan padaku siapa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini?"

"Apa pedulimu, bodoh?!"

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Karena aku-"

Melihat tatapan sengit Naruto membuat Sasuke harus menelan kembali kata-katanya. Netranya menatap si pirang yang kini sibuk berkutat dengan gagang pintu.

"Kenapa pintunya tidak mau terbuka?" ujar Naruto dengan nada panik.

Sasuke maju dan mencoba mendobrak pintu atap namun nampaknya usahanya berakhir sia-sia karena pintu itu sama sekali tidak mau terbuka. Sepertinya pintu itu terkunci otomatis saat Naruto menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

"Sepertinya pintunya rusak."

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?"

"Kita tunggu sampai penjaga sekolah datang dan membukanya."

"Yang benar saja!"

Naruto mulai menggedor-gedor pintu itu dan beberapa kali mencoba untuk mendobraknya. Namun nihil. Usahanya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

Sasuke mendudukan diri dan menyandarkan punggungnya pagar pembatas

"Percuma saja. Pintu atap berbeda dengan pintu yang lainnya disekolah ini. Jika sudah terkunci akan sulit membukanya tanpa kunci. Kau hanya buang-buang tenaga saja."

Wajah Naruto kontan tertekuk-cemberut. Dia berlari menuju pagar pembatas dan melihat ke arah halaman sekolah dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Mereka sedang bernyanyi bersama-sama sambil memutari api unggun besar yang terletak di tengah lapangan.

 **"H-HOOOOIIII! TOLONG KAMI! HOooo-ouhuk!Uhuk!"**

Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang menyeringai kearahnya. Tak lama dia pun kembali ke arah pintu keluar dan mencoba membuka pintu itu lagi.

"Sudah kubilang jika itu sia-sia. Mereka tidak akan mendengarmu."

"Dari pada kau mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak berguna, lebih baik kau bantu aku _Teme_!"

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia menatap langit malam dengan perasaan kalut.

"Hei, _Dobe._ Apa kau menerima pengakuan Shikamaru?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Jangan membahasnya!"

"Aku hanya penasaran saja."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Di atap itu begitu hening hanya ada bunyi deritan gagang pintu yang Naruto buat dan sayup-sayup nyayian teman-temannya di bawah. Anak itu masih gigih mengutak-atik benda itu meskipun Sasuke sudah berulang kali memperingatkannya.

"Oi, _Teme._ Kau bawa ponsel?"

"Baterainya sudah mati dari satu jam yang lalu jadi aku menginggalkannya di tas." Sasuke menoleh saat melihat Naruto duduk sambil menekuk kaki dengan radius 5 meter di sampingnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Naruto..."

"Apa lagi? Kau pasti mau mengejek penampilanku saat ini kan?"

Sasuke mengamati tubuh si pirang yang masih memakai kostum maidnya. Bahkan bandana telinga kucing di kepalanya sama sekali belum dia lepas.

"Kau terlihat manis."

Warna semerah tomat dengan cepat menjalar di wajah Naruto sampai ke telinga.

"A-apa?! Aku ini laki-laki, bodoh! Aku tidak suka disebut manis!"

"Pffftt...Hahahaha..."

Naruto terpana. Seumur hidup dia mengenal Sasuke, baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke tertawa selepas itu. Selama ini dia hanya sering melihat wajah cemberut dan senyum merendahkan yang membuatnya kesal. Namun kali ini, remaja bersurai raven itu begitu tertawa lepas sampai mengeluarkan air mata di sudut matanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku sampai seperti itu?"

Naruto tersadar dengan wajah merona.

"Aku cuma kaget mendengarmu tertawa sampai seperti itu." ujar Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya-malu.

"Apa kau mulai terpesona kepadaku?"

"Tidak. Siapa bilang?! Aku hanya kaget melihatmu tertawa lepas seperti monyet."

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

Sasuke mendongkak. Wajahnya yang terlihat sendu menatap ke langit kelam dengan taburan bintang.

"Iya. Saking bencinya aku ingin memukul kepalamu bagitu kau ada di hadapanku."

"Begitu ya..." Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Itu sama sekali bukan jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Hiks..."

Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan saat mendengar suara isakan Naruto. Anak itu sedang menangkup kepalanya.

"Jika ingin tertawa melihatku menangis seperti ini, tertawa saja! Aku tidak peduli!" ujarnya dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu menceritakan masalahmu."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Tentu saja karena kau menganggapku sebagai rivalmu. Tapi aku berharap aku bisa memperbaikinya. Naruto, aku minta maaf atas semua sikapku selama ini. Aku benar-benar tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk menyakiti hatimu. Aku hanya-"

Manik Sasuke terpejam menghindari tatapan manik biru Naruto yang masih menunggu kelanjutan kata-katanya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke hanya berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya. Dia takut Naruto akan menolak niat baiknya karena bagaimana pun juga si pirang sudah punya hubungan spesial dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya ingin perhatianmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Jauh sebelum kau mengenal Shikamaru."

Kepala Naruto menunduk- menatap ubin berwarna kelabu di bawah kakinya.

"Terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan untukku hari ini." ujar Naruto diselingi tawa palsu yang Sasuke ketahui bahwa remaja pirang itu hanya berusaha menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. Pastilah karena sebentar lagi Shikamaru akan pergi ke California. Padahal mereka baru saja jadian.

"Aku tidak berharap lebih kau akan menerima perasaanku. Karena aku tahu sudah ada sosok Shikamaru di hatimu. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan yang rumit ini."

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku sudah menolaknya."

"A-apa?! Aku dengar sendiri jika kau bilang kau juga menyukainya."

Naruto terkaget saat mengetahui Sasuke telah menguping pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Ah! Ternyata kau menguping ya, _Teme_! Dasar tidak sopan!" Ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan tidak sopan.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang menguping, _Dobe_?! Aku hanya tidak sengaja dengar saat aku meminta Yamanaka untuk menyerahkan laporannya."

Pundak Naruto merosot dengan lemas. Dia memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau dia menyu- _arrgh_! Aku bahkan menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Kenapa dia sampai berpikiran sampai seperti itu? Setelah aku menolaknya, dia berkata hal-hal menyakitkan seperti 'aku berada di dekatmu hanya karena ingin aku menjadi pacarmu'. Dan sekarang dia membenciku."

Sasuke terdiam. Bahkan dia ikut kaget setelah mendengar cerita Naruto. Meskipun disisi lain Sasuke merasa lega karena karena Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Shikamaru.

Onyx Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kian mengeratkan dekapan di kedua lututnya. Udara malam ini begitu dingin hingga membuat tubuh si pirang bergetar kedinginan.

 **PLUK.**

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya saat blazer hitam Sasuke jatuh menutupi kepalanya.

"Pakai itu kalau kau tidak ingin mati kedinginan disini. Apalagi dengan pakaian seperti itu." ujar Sasuke dengan pipi merona.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa menatap wajah Naruto yang menatap khawatir ke arahnya.

"Jangan pikirkan diriku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Detik berikutnya Sasuke harus terpaku saat lengan Naruto menempel dengan lengannya. Dia ternyata menggeser tempat duduknya hingga mereka duduk saling berdekatan. Dan Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantungnya jauh lebih cepat dan kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah membencimu."

"H-huh?"

"Itu hanya reaksi spontanku saja! Bukankah itu hal yang normal? Kau selalu mengejekku bodoh, cebol, idiot atau semacamnya. Kau bahkan mengalahkanku hampir di semua hal -kecuali lomba makan ramen. Kau payah dalam hal itu. Tapi setelah bicara seperti ini, kupikir kau bukan orang yang buruk. Dan entah kenapa, aku merasa jika kau seperti orang yang benar-benar dekat denganku." ujar Naruto disertai cengiran di wajahnya. Nampaknya dia sudah kembali ceria. "Entah kebetulan atau apa, tidakkah kau merasa jika kita selalu bersama semenjak kita kecil? Kalau dipikir lucu juga karena hampir 14 tahun kita selalu saja sekelas."

"Itu karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

"Eh?"

Sasuke akhirnya menatap kedua manik biru yang tengah menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang jika aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Aku meminta Tou-san untuk menempatkanmu di kelas yang sama denganku."

"H-huh?" Dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Melihat reaksimu, nampaknya kau tidak senang satu kelas denganku."

"Tentu saja bodoh! Siapa yang senang satu kelas dengan orang selalu mengejekmu setiap hari. Apalagi dengan adanya fans-fansmu yang setiap saat berkerumun seperti semut dan membuat keributan di kelas."

Sasuke tersenyum. Membuat Naruto lagi-lagi harus terpaku dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan cepat tanpa alasan yang dia ketahui.

"Hidupku sudah dipenuhi kepalsuan selama ini. Aku benci pada para penjilat yang selama ini mengerubungiku seperti lalat."

"Kau memang busuk seperti bangkai. Wajar saja kau dikerubungi lalat, bodoh."

Sasuke tersenyum-geli. Dia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan cemoohan yang Naruto tujukan kepadanya.

"Ya. Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengusir lalat itu pergi dariku. Hanya kau yang memukulku saat aku mengejekmu."

Wajah Naruto berubah kesal.

"Mana ada orang yang senang saat dirinya dijelek-jelekkan orang lain?! Tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati memukul hidung atau bahkan menendang bokongmu."

Suara sorak-sorai teman-temannya di bawah menandakan jika sebentar lagi acara puncak akan segera tiba.

"Naruto..."

"Ap-"

 **Psiuuu..DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

Manik biru Naruto membulat melihat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan dirinya baru sadar dengan wajah semerah tomat saat setetes saliva nampak mengalir setipis benang yang menghubungkan bibirnya dan juga bibir Sasuke.

 _"Daisuki da yo!"_

Dan jatungnya terasa meledak bagaikan kembang api yang letup-letup di langit.

 **CRING!**

Sebuah kunci terjatuh. Dan seseorang beranjak dari pintu atap yang tertutup rapat.

 _"Mendokusai."_ gumamnya sembari tersenyum kecut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

 _ **Author's Note :**_

 _Yeee...akhirnya saya publish juga chapter tiganya. Saya merasa endingnya gantung ya? *emang* Tapi saya berusaha menyajikannya dengan adegan manis. Hahaha...Dan saya masih berhutang satu omake untuk penutup fic ini sebelum saya memfokuskan diri untuk menyelesaikan fic-multichapter saya yang lain._

 _Lalu, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah memberikan dukungan kalian lewan PM. Entah kenapa, aplikasi FFn yang saya instal di hp saya tidak memunculkan notif inbox yang masuk. Saya baru sadar ada beberapa PM masuk dan bahkan ada yang mengundang saya untuk bergabung di Fanfiction Indonesia sejak Juni tahun lalu dan saya baru menyadarinya saat saya membuka akun saya lewat PC. Huu, Hontou ni gomenasai..._

 _Tapi sudah saya balas dengan segera...jd mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya..._

 _Sepertinya cukup sekian dari saya, ingin menyumbang ide, kritik maupun saran silahkan kirim pendapat kalian lewat kotak review ya yang lebih *aman* dan pasti saya baca. Hahaha... Jaa..._

 _ **Kuroi sora18**_

 _ **log out...**_


	4. Chapter 4 : OMAKE

Suara sorak-sorai teman-temannya di bawah menandakan jika sebentar lagi acara puncak akan segera tiba.

"Naruto..."

"Ap-"

 **Psiuuu..DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!**

Manik biru Naruto membulat melihat wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan dirinya baru sadar dengan wajah semerah tomat saat setetes saliva nampak mengalir setipis benang yang menghubungkan bibirnya dan juga bibir Sasuke.

 _"Daisuki da yo!"_

Dan jatungnya terasa meledak bagaikan kembang api yang letup-letup di langit.

 **CRING!**

Sebuah kunci terjatuh. Dan seseorang beranjak dari pintu atap yang tertutup rapat.

 _"Mendokusai."_ gumamnya sembari tersenyum kecut.

 **愛のライバル**

Ai no Raibaru

NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Kuroi Sora18

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Humor receh

Summary : Dua orang rival yang tak pernah akur. Apakah mereka bisa bersatu?/"Teme!"/"Dobe!"/Onyx Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan tajam. /"Ya! Kurasa dia juga menyukai Maruto!"/"Naruto!" Hubungan rumit diantara keduanya pun dimulai!

 **WARNING!**

 **Fic ini mengandung konten BL/Shounen-ai/ AU!/School Life/ typo menjamur/ maybe OOC/ alur kecepetan/ update ngaret.**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ! No flame, kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopanlah yang layak di kotak review saya. Saya tekankan, bagi yang alergi dengan konten fic ini, silahkan klik menu BACK di layar masing-masing.**

Ai no Raibaru

Chapter 4 : OMAKE

.

.

.

.

Setiap kali Naruto melangkahkan kaki, entah kenapa akan ada banyak pasang mata yang menatap aneh dirinya begitu dirinya menampakan diri di sekolah. Apa karena insiden memalukan yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu? Dimana dia dan Sasuke hampir diarak massa karena ditemukan oleh penjaga sekolah sedang tidur berpelukan di atap sekolah. Mereka hampir dituduh sedang berbuat mesum andai saja dia tidak lekas mengganti kostumnya dan menjelaskan kepada semua orang jika mereka berdua terkunci disana karena pintu atap rusak.

"Hanya aku yang merasa, atau memang sejak tadi orang-orang sedang menatap kearah kita berdua?"

Naruto menoleh ke samping. Ada sosok Sasuke yang sedang memasang senyum tipis berjalan di sampingnya. Tidak seperti biasanya remaja bersurai raven yang suka memasang wajah dingin itu kini lebih banyak tersenyum dan wajahnya terlihat cerah. Naruto sendiri heran akan perubahan itu. Apa baru-baru ini ada meteor yang jatuh menghantam kepalanya? -oh tidak hatinya lebih tepatnya.

"Mereka hanya iri melihat kemesraan kita, _Honey_."

"Arrghh...sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanmu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu, huh?!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak perlu persetujuan darimu karena kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasih."

"Arghh...aku tidak pernah ingat jika aku bilang 'iya' waktu itu."

"Baru saja kau bilang 'iya'."

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!"

"Kau mengatai pacarmu sendiri bodoh, _Dobe_."

"Kau juga mengataiku _Dobe_!"

"Itu bukan mengatai, tapi panggilan kesayangan."

"Tadi kau memanggilku _Honey._ "

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Jadi, kau mau kupanggil _Honey_ atau _Dobe_ , _Usuratonkachi_?"

"Arrghh...tanganku gatal ingin memukul wajahmu, _Teme_!"

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan telah tiba. Nampak sangat ramai sorakan para penggemar Sasuke, ketika remaja bersurai raven itu selesai dengan pidato singkatnya di panggung sana. Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika Sasuke melambaikan tangan sekilas kearahnya yang duduk di trimbun paling atas. Wajahnya berubah murung saat nama Shikamaru disebut sebagi peraih nilai tertinggi seangkatan namun remaja itu sama sekali tidak menampakan diri. Ini sudah terhitung hampir dua minggu Naruto tidak pernah meliha remaja berkucir itu. Yamanaka Ino- yang merupakan tetangga dekat Shikamaru pun tidak tahu menahu tentang keberadaan siswa bermarga Nara itu.

Semenjak pengakuan waktu itu, Naruto merasa ada perasaan sedih yang menelusup ke hatinya. Karena insiden itu hubungannya dengan Shikamaru terlihat sangat canggung. Sebelum-sebelumnya bahkan Shikamaru seperti mengacuhkannya. Dia langsung melenggang pergi ketika bertemu tatap dengan Naruto di koridor maupun di kelas. Dan itu membuat Naruto berpikir jika Shikamaru mungkin telah benar-benar membencinya.

Saat upacara kelulusan selesai, Naruto terkaget melihat sosok Shikamaru datang ke sekolah dengan pakaian kasual. Dia nampak menenteng sebuah tas dan sebuah koper besar di sampingnya. Nampaknya dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh. Manik biru Naruto membulat. Kakinya dengan cepat berlari menggampiri sosok Shikamaru yang terdiam di halaman sekolah.

"Shikaaaaa!!!"

Orang yang bersangkutan tersenyum tipis. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menyapa sahabat pirangnya seperti biasa.

"Yo."

Naruto terengah-engah. Mengahampiri Shikamaru dengan langkah lebar dan memegang jaket pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Kemana saja kau, _Baka_?!"

Melihat reaksi itu membuat Shikamaru hanya terdiam terpaku. Apalagi setelah melihat setetes air mata nampak menggenang di sudut mata Naruto.

"Kau bahkan tidak hadir saat upacara kelulusan. Kau peraih nilai tertingginya. Kenapa kau tidak hadir?!"

"Maafkan aku. Ada banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan akhir-akhir ini."

Naruto menghapus air matanya. Dia terfokus dengan sebuah koper hijau besar di samping Shikamaru.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"California. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya memenuhi undangan mereka. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin melihat sekolah ini untuk terakhir kali."

"Terakhir kali? Bicara apa kau ini? Kau bisa pulang untuk melihatnya lagi."

"Sepertinya sulit. Aku berencana untuk menetap disana untuk waktu yang tidak bisa aku tentukan." Tangan besar Shikamaru mengelus puncak kepala Naruto dengan lembut saat melihat sahabat pirangnya itu mulai terisak. "Dan sebelum itu, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukai hatimu."

"Aku tahu." Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih sekarang.

"Apa itu berarti kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Bicara apa kau ini?! Tentu saja aku belum memaafkanmu."

Shikamaru agak terkejut mendengarnya. Nampaknya dia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas insiden waktu itu.

"Aku sedih mendengarnya." ujar Shikamaru dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Biarkan aku memukulmu, baru kau kumaafkan."

Tanpa basa-basi Shikamaru langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Pukul saja dimanapun yang kau suka."

Alih-alih memukul Shikamaru, Naruto malah menerjang remaja berkucir itu dan memeluknya erat. Dia menangis sesenggukan.

"Tadi kau bilang ingin memukulku?"

" _Urusai!_ Mana tega aku memukul sahabatku sendiri, bodoh!"

Shikamaru mengukir senyum tulus. Dia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Naruto dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sesampainya disana, kau harus menghubungiku."

 _"Ha'i."_

"Jangan sekali-kali kau melupakanku!"

"Tak akan pernah."

"Kabari aku minimal dua hari sekali."

"Kau seperti istri yang akan ditinggal pergi. Seseorang akan cemburu melihat ini." ujar Shikamaru sembari terkekeh geli. Namum melihat wajah cemberut Naruto-membuatnya mengalah. "Baiklah aku akan mengabarimu setiap tiap dua jam sekali."

"Jika kau punya uang, kirimi aku tiket agar aku bisa mengunjungimu kesana."

"Ba-"

"Jangan lupa untuk dua orang."

Shikamaru memandang kearah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hadir di hadapannya. Dia lekas menarik tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya erat hingga membuat si pirang berteriak protes.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan rubah kecilku berkeliaran sendirian."

"Siapa yang kau sebut rubah kecil, idiot?! Lagi pula siapa yang mau memberimu tiket? Shikamaru hanya akan memberikan tiketnya untukku."

Shikamaru terkekeh geli. Pasangan yang konyol. Namun dia juga tahu jika Narut dan Sasuke adalah pasangan yang cocok.

"Nampaknya kalian sudah berbaikan."

"Kata siap-HUMPHH!!!"

Naruto memberontak saat Sasuke membekap mulutnya.

"Kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku akan menjaganya. Jadi kau percayakan saja Si Bodoh ini kepadaku."

"Baiklah...aku percayakan kepadamu. Tapi jika kau menyakitinya, aku akan datang dan merebutnya darimu."

Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Menghela napas singkat, Shikamaru membenarkan posisi ranselnya dan meraih kopernya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

"Tunggu, Shika!"

Langkah kaki Shikamaru terhenti. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Naruto berlari kearahnya. Dia menarik tangan Shikamaru dan memberikan kancing kedua seragamnya kepada Shikamaru.

"Ini..."

Manik kuaci Shikamaru memandanh tak yakin Naruto. Kancing kedua itu tidak seharusnya diberikan kepadanya.

"Kau juga jaga diri baik-baik. Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Hm..terima kasih." ujar Shikamaru sembari menggenggam erat kancing itu di tangannya.

.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Shikamaru, Naruto heran melihat wajah tertekuk Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajahmu? Kau mau mengajakku berkelahi, huh?"

"Kancing kedua itu seharusnya menjadi milikku."

"A-apa? Kau sendiri punya kancing untuk apa memintanya dariku?"

"Maknanya berbeda dan aku tidak suka kau memberikan kancing kedua itu kepada Shikamaru."

Wajah Naruto merona. Dia menatap malu wajah Sasuke yang masih tertekuk -menatap kesal kearahnya.

"U-untuk a-apa kau merasa k-kesal jika kau b-bisa memiliki semua kancing yang kumiliki?"

Meski awalnya Sasuke tidak paham, akhirnya senyum lebar tidak bisa Sasuke sembunyikan begitu dia paham apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Malam minggu nanti kau ada acara?"

"Hmm..kurasa tidak."

"Kalau begitu baguslah! Keluargaku sedang pergi liburan. Mainlah ke rumahku kita akan 'bermain' sepuasnya."

Naruto berkedip polos. Dia tahu dari beberapa teman dekat Sasuke seperti Suigetsu atau Neji jika Sasuke punya banyak koleksi video game yang bagus. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya memenuhi undangan 'bermain' Sasuke kali ini.

"Umm...baiklah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ah ya..."

"Perlu kujemput ke rumahmu?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku datang sendiri saja."

Dan seringai misterius terukir apik di sudut bibir Sasuke. Sepertinya rubah kecil telah membangunkan seekor singa kelaparan.

..

..

..

...

 **END**


End file.
